wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Abenteurer
"Wir waren da, als sich eine Welt grenzenloser Abenteuer vor uns öffnete. Wir stellten uns mutig all jenen, die den Frieden unserer Reiche bedrohten. Wir wagten uns in eine neue fremde Welt und drängten die Herren der Schatten und des Feuers zurück in den Abgrund. Wir gaben nicht nach als der Tod selbst wie eine Flutwelle erhob um alles zu verschlingen, was uns lieb und teuer war. Wir haben die Zerschlagung der Welt ertragen und müssen uns jetzt dem Zerstörer stellen und seiner endlosen Vernichtungswut einem Ende bereiten. ''Doch schon bald werden wir ein neues Kapitel aufschlagen, ein Abenteurer, ganz anders als alles, was wir bisher kannten, ein Geheimnis umgeben von Aberglauben, ein Land vergessener Macht und uralter Magie, und ein Volk in dessen Händen unser aller Schicksal liegen könnte." -Ein Abenteurer berichtet über Vergangenes, und das was kommt. "Abenteurer", "Helden" oder eine Gruppe tapferer "Abenteurer/Helden" ist ein Begriff für die Spielercharaktere, der in der Lore und in den Büchern verwendet wird. Zu diesen gehören: *Menschen *Zwerge *Gnome *Nachtelfen *Draenei *Worgen *Orcs *Trolle *Tauren *Blutelfen *Verlassene *Goblins *Pandaren Sie können zwischen den Klassen Krieger, Mönch, Paladin, Druide, Todesritter, Priester, Magier, Hexenmeister, Schurke, Schamane und Jäger wählen. Ausrüstung, Macht und Haltung der Helden Abenteurer sind die wenigen nicht berühmten Individuen, die einen Ruhestein besitzten. Sie sind in der Lage alle möglichen Reittiere zu reiten und zu zähmen. Ferner gehören sie zu jenen, die von Drachen als Reiter akzeptiert werden. Sie können die Luftversorgungslinien ihrer Fraktionen nutzen, aber auch freie Reittiere erwerben. Die meisten Helden sind Söldner. Sie schließen sich jeder Fraktion an, die ihnen genügend zahlt und sie mit sehr mächtiger Ausrüstung austattet. Neben dieser Ausrüstungsbeschaffung stehlen sie Beute von ihren gefallenen Feinden. Wenn sie sich als mächtige Helden gegen Azeroths Feinde beweisen oder sich im Kampf gegen andere Helden beweisen, stattet ihre Heimfraktion sie mit neuer Ausrüstung aus. Sie werden von den Wachen und Anhängern der anderen Fraktion als Feinde betrachtet. Diese greifen Sie auf Sichtkontakt an. Schlachtzüge beider Seiten ist es schon gelungen die Anführer der anderen Seiten im Kampf zu schlagen. Abenteurer sind sehr fähige Kämpfer. In der Regel sind sie mächtiger als die einfachen Soldaten von Horde und Allianz.Sie können zahlreiche Feinde niederstrecken und werden durch jeden getöteten Gegner stärker. Auch stärkt sie die Erflüllung von Aufträgen. Die Abenteurer der Horde Die Orcs, Trolle, Tauren, Verlassene, Blutelfen und Goblins dienen vor allem ihrem Kriegshäuptling Vol'jin. Sekundäre Kommandanten sind Sylvanas Windläufer, Baine Bluthuf, Lor'themar Theron, Ji Feuerpfote und der Handelsprinz Gallywix. Ihr politisches und wirtschaftliches Zentrum ist Orgrimmar. Die Abenteurer der Allianz Die Menschen, Zwerge, Gnome, Nachtelfen, Draenei und Worgen stehen unter dem Kommando von König Varian Wrynn, der im Zentrum der Allianz, Sturmwind, residiert. Andere Anführer sind der Rat der drei Hämmer, Hochtüftler Mekkadrill, Tyrande Wisperwind, der Prophet Velen, Aysa Wolkensänger und Genn Graumähne. Die ersten Heldentaten Vor zehn Jahren brachen die ersten Helden auf um ein durch den dritten Krieg erschüttertes Azeroth wieder in Ordnung zu bringen oder ihm einfach seine Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Andere machten sich auf die Reise um ihren Groll gegen Horde, bzw Allianz zu stillen. Die Allianz hatte im dritten Krieg viel verloren. Sie war nur noch im Süden der östlichen Königreiche zu finden und hatte sich mit den geschwächten Nachtelfen verbündet. Die Menschen hatten ihren König Varian Wrynn verloren. Er war auf eine diplomatischen Mission gegangen und verschwunden. Die diebischen Defias schienen etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun zu haben, doch weder nach dem Tod von Edwin van Cleef in den Todesminen noch nach dem Ende des Aufstands im Verließ von Sturmwind wahren Hinweise zu finden. Seine Spur endet in den Düstermarschen. Die Zwerge stellen sich den von ihnen geweckten Troggs und den verhassten Dunkeleisenzwergen. Sie können ihre feindlichen Vettern daran hindern den Steinwerkdamm zu sprengen und endecken in Uldaman ihre ersten Hinweise um ihre Herkunft. Agenten der Gnome will es nicht gelingen ihre verlorene Hauptstadt Gnomeregan zurück zu erobern. Thermadraht täuscht seinen Tod mehr als einmal vor. Die Nachtelfen kämpfen mit den Folgen ihrer Sterblichkeit und der Korruption der Natur Nordkalimdors durch die brennende Legion. Im Eschental bekämpfen Sie den Holzabbau des Kriegshymnenclans. Doch Teldrassils Verderbnis ist noch nicht zu heilen. In Zentralkalimdor bekämpfen Orcs und Trolle die inneren Feinde der Horde im Flammenschlund. Im Brachland und den tausend Nadeln liefern sie sich Schlachten mit den Urvölkern Kalimdors. In den Nestern der Klingenhauer unterbinden sie sogar einen Pakt aus Stachelebern und Geißel. Die Tauren müssen sich weiterhin mit den Tauren messen. Im Eschental erntet die Horde dringend benötigtes Holz für ihre Siedlungen. Doch die Nachtelfen verteidigen ihre heiligen Bäume bitter. Mehrmals versuchen die Trolle den Verräter Zalazane von den Echo-Inseln zu vertreiben, doch mit seinem Vodoo täuscht er seinen Tod mehrmals vor. Die Verlassenen haben sich in ihrer Not der Horde angeschlossen. Sie kämpfen gegen den fanatischen Scharlachroten Kreuzzug und bald gelingt ihnen ein kritischer Schlag gegen die Führungsriege des Kreuzzuges im Scharlachroten Kloster. Die Allianz akzeptiert die Verlassenen nicht als Volk und greift ihre Heimat immer wieder an. Obwohl offiziell ein Friedensvertrag geschlossen wurde kämpfen Abenteurer von Horde und Allianz um das Holz in der Kriegshymnenschlucht, um die Ressourcen im Arathibecken und den taktisch wichtige Boden im Alteractal. Bald steigen die ersten Kämpfer in wichtige militärische Ränge ihrer Fraktionen auf. In die beste Ausrüstung gehüllt setzen sie den Kampf mehr oder weniger gemeinsam fort. Der erste große Erfolg der Helden ist die Befriedung des Schwarzfelsens. Die Horde kämpft gegen die schwarzen Drachen Nefarians und der von ihnen unterjochten dunklen Horde von Rend Schwarzfaust. Die entschlossenen Helden steigen über tote Drachenbrut und Orcs hinweg und schaffen Nefarians Kopf nach Orgrimmar, wo er aufgestellt wird und ein entscheidener Sieg gefeiert wird. Die Allianz hatte sich die Dunkeleisenzwerge und ihren feurigen Meister Ragnaros vorgenommen. Sie kämpfen sich durch die dunklen und heißen Hallen der Schwarzfelstiefen und töten Dagran Thaurissan. Eigentlich sollten sie Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart nach Eisenschmiede schaffen. Doch diese weigert sich, sie ist schwanger und übernimmt die Macht in den Tiefen. Von dort aus dringen die Helden in den geschmolzenen Kern vor. In Ragnaros Heldentum endet der Kampf des Feuerlords fürs erste. In den Pestländern haben sich beide Fraktionen mit der Argentumdämmerung verbündet. Die Geißel verliert immer mehr Boden und ihr Befehlshaber in Stratholme wird besiegt, fürs erste. Auch der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug verliert ihren obersten Kreuzzfahrer, doch hinter Saidan Dathrohan lauert ein schreckliches Geheimnis... Auch Naxxramas wird angegriffen. Nach einer langen Schlacht wird Kel'thuzad entmachtet. Doch dessen Phylakterium verschwindet auf dem Weg zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts... In Silithus hat sich die schreckliche Armee der Qiraji erneut erhoben. Um die Qiraji und ihren schrecklichen Herren zu bekämpfen müssen Helden in die Stadt eindringen, doch diese wurde von den bronzenen Drachen versiegelt. Nur das Zepter der Sandstürme könnte den Bann aufheben. Doch dieses wurde vor langer Zeit zerschmettert und an die Drachenschwärme gegeben. Ein Splitter taucht im Wüstensand Silithus' auf. Anachronos schickt den Finder auf eine lange und beschwerliche Reise. Mit dem wiederhergestellten Zepter öffnet der als Skarabäuslord bekannte Held die Mauer, und gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden und Verbündeten stellt er C'Thun und beendet seine Schreckensherrschaft. Im Schlingendorntal regen sich die Trolle von Zul'Grurub wieder. Mit Hilfe der Macht des Blutgottes Hakkar wollen sIe ihr lang untergegangens Imperium wieder aufbauen, doch wie sein Avatar im versunkenen Tempel endet Hakkars Aufenthalt auf Azeroth für die nächsten Jahre. The Burning Crusade Krieg in der Scherbenwelt Ein Jahr später:die aus der Scherbenwelt vertriebenen Draenei schließen sich der Allianz an,verraten von der Allianz treten die Blutelfen der Horde bei.Abenteurer durchqueren das dunkle Portal und nehmen sich der Aktivitäten der Illdari und brennender Legion vor.Sie erforschen die Vorgänge in Karazhan und helfen den Hütern der Zeit dabei den ordnungsgemäßen Ablauf der Vorgänge in den Höhlen der Zeit zu gewährleisten.Mit dem Tod von Illidan Sturmgrimm,Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und Lady Vashj befreien Sie die Scherbenwelt vom Griff der Illidari. Später schließen sie sich der Offensive der zerschmetterten Hand an um eine größer angelegte Invasion der brennenden Legion mit Hilfe des Sonnenbrunnes als Portal für Kil'jaeden zu verhindern. Horde und Allianz setzten ihre Feindseligkeiten fort,Sie kämpfen um das Auge des Sturms,Bastionen auf der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel,Draeneiruinen in den Zangarmarschen und in den Wäldern von Terokkar sowie der Stadt Haala in Nagrand. Viele Abenteurer verdingen sich als Gladiatoren,in Teams treten Sie für Gold,Ausrüstung und Reittiere gegen andere Helden an. Wrath of the Lichking Krieg gegen den Lichkönig,Nexuskrieg,Krieg gegen Yogg-Saron Zwei Jahre später beginnt der Schlag von Allianz und Horde gegen den Lichkönig in Nordend,kurz zuvor haben die Ritter der schwarzen Klinge sich gegen ihren ehemaligen Meister gestellt und sind in ihre Heimatfraktionen zurückgekehrt. Magieanwender fürchten um ihr Leben und kämpfen mit ihren Kameraden daher im Nexuskrieg gegen Malygos und seinen blauen Drachenschwarm.Mit Hilfe des Wyrmuhpakts und den Kirin Tor können Helden den Magiehüter töten.Mit HIlfe ihrer Elitearmeen können die Abenteurer dem Treiben in Naxxxramas endgültig ein Ende bereiten.Mit Hilfe von Brann Bronzebart und den Kirin Tor können Sie den alten Gott Yogg Saron in Ulduar töten und das Algalon-Notfallprotokoll davon abhalten Azeroth zu zerstören. Bevor Trion Fordring und der Argentumkreuzzug gegen Eiskrone maschieren halten Sie das Argentumturner ab.Mit den Champions dieses Truniers und der schwarzen Klinge gründet Er das Äscherne Vedikt.Diesem Bund gelingt es Arthas als Lichkönig abzusetzen. Auch stellen Sich die Abenteurer mit den Drachenschwärmen gut,sie beschützen die toten Drachen der Drachenöde vor der Geißel und vernichten die Zwielichtdrachen im Rubinsanktum.Auch nehmen Sie sich das finsterne Treiben im schwarzen Drachensankutm vor.Einige Drachen aller fünf Schwärme sind von den Leistungen der Helden angetan und erklären sich bereit Sie durch die Lüfte zu tragen. Operation: Gnomeregan und die Rückeroberung der Echo-Inseln Nach dem Sieg über Arthas kehren die siegreichen Abenteurer mit den Armeen nach Hause zurück. Ohne absehbaren Konflikt bewilligen Horde und Allianz Vol'jin bzw. Hochtüflter Mekkadrill Kämpfer und Ressourcen um die Echoinseln, bzw. Gnomergan endlich zurück zu bekommen. Während die Dunkelspeertrolle erfolgreich Zalazane vernichten können gelingt es den Gnomen nicht ganz Gnomeregan zu erobern. Cataclysm Der Kataklysmus, Horde/Allianz Krieg, Krieg gegen Todesschwinge In der Führungsriege der Allianz und Horde hat sich viel verändert, Thrall hat sich dem irdenen Ring angeschlossen um Todesschwinge zu bekämpfen und die Verwüstungen des Cataclysmus zu heilen. Garrosh Höllschrei ist der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde. Dieser ist bei den Anführern der anderen Völker nicht sehr beliebt. Er tötet Cairne Bluthuf und verträgt sich nur langsam mit dessen Sohn Baine. Nachdem ihr Vater versteinert wurde kehrt Moira Thaurissan nach Eisenschmiede zurück.Um einen Bürgerkrieg zu verhindern gründen die Zwergenclans den Rat der drei Hämmer.Malfurion Sturmgrimm kehrt aus dem smaragdgrünen Traum zurück und steht seiner Frau Tyrande bei. Während die Veteranen unter den Abenteurern in den gefährlichsten Regionen gegen Todesschwinge und seinen Schattenhammerclan kämpfen müssen Rekruten und junge Helden die Verwüstungen ihrer Heimat ertragen und beheben. Vol'jins junge Anhänger werden nun auf den Echoinseln ausgebildet,denn Garrosh hat sie verbannt. Hochtüftler Mekkadrills Rekruten müssen ihren Wert im Kampf gegen die Lepragnome von Gnomeregan beweisen. In Gilneas hat der Worgenfluch gewütet.Dank der Alchemie kommen die Werwlfe wieder zu Verstand. Mit den menschlichen Gilenern kämpfen sie gegen die Invasion der Verlassenen und Verrat in den eigenen Reihen. Da sich die Nachtelfen für das Schicksal der Worgen verantwortlich fühlen überzeugen sie Varian Wrynn sie wieder in die Allianz aufzunehmen. Die Goblins des Bilgewasserkartells sind nach der panischen Flucht vom versinkenden Kezan auf den verlorenen Inseln gestrandet.Neben Allianzagenten und einer wilden Natur bedroht der rücksichtslose Gallywix die Sicherheit der Goblins.Als sie an Thralls Seite gegen die Allianz kämpfen sorgt dieser dafür das die Goblins in der Horde aufgenommen werden. Die beiden Hitzköpfe Varian Wrynn und Garrosh Höllschrei geraten schnell aneinander,der Horde/Allianz Krieg beginnt.Im Brachland,Gilneas,den Pestländern und dem Silberwald kommt es zu großen Schlachten. Die wichtigste Schlacht wird wohl um die Gefängnisinsel Tol Barad geführt. Zwei der vier Elementarfürsten schließen sich dem Kampf der Helden an.Während Therazane und Neptulon die Operationen der Diener der alten Götter erzürnt und sie ihre ehemaligen Meister verraten fallen Al'akir und Ragnaros in ihren Domänen. Der unkorrumpierte schwarze Drache Furorion ruft Schurken zum Krieg gegen seinen Vater.Als die Schattenkämpfer den schwarzen Drachenschwarm ausgelöscht haben rufen Thrall und die Großdrachenaspekte zur letzten Schlacht gegen Todesschwinge. Die Drachenaspekte opfern ihre uralte Macht um mit Hilfe der Abenteurer den Zerstörer zu töten.Überreste seiner Panzerung werden in Orgrimmar und Sturmwind ausgestellt. Als Furorion vom Tod seines Vaters erfährt schenkt er den Schurken ein Paar mächtige Dolche. Mists of Pandaria Pandariakampange Der Kataklysmus hat den magischen Nebel, der Pandaria verborgen hielt, zerissen. Garrosh Höllschrei will das Land erobern,die Veteranen der Allianz sollen dort den schiffbrüchigen Anduin Vrynn finden. Noch immer tobt der Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz. Ihr Hass erweckt die uralte Heimsuchung Pandarias,das Sha. Die Pandaren selbst wollen nichts vom Konflikt zwischen diesen beiden Gruppen wissen. Denn sie haben andere Probleme: das Sha der Angst hat Besitz von der Mantiskönigin ergriffen.Diese hat nun den Angriff des Mantisschwarms begonnen.Normalerweise kommt diese Invasion in bestimmten zeitlichen Abständen. Da diese Attacke zu früh begonnen hat sind die Verteidiger Pandarias, die Shado-pan, überfordert, sind sie zusätzlich mit dem Kampf gegen das Sha und die brutalen Yaungol beschäftigt. Ungern nehmen sie die Hilfe der Abenteurer an,denn diese haben dieses Übel überhaupt erst ausgelöst. Die göttlichen Beschützer Pandarias, die himmlisch Erhabenen, sehen die Ankunft der Helden als ein Zeichen des Schicksals. Sie erlauben ihnen Schreine im heiligen Tal der ewigen Blüten zu beziehen und als Operationsbasen ihrer Fraktion zu verwenden. Dafür verteidigen die Helden die Tempel vor den Mantis und Sha. Als Helden mit Chen und Li Li Sturmbräu durch das Tal der vier Winde reisen arbeiten sie mit den Ackerbauern zusammen. Sie helfen Bauer Chow dabei dem ihm vererbten Bauernhof wieder aufzubauen. Dafür schenkt er ihnen diesen als er im Rat der Bauern aufgenommen wird. Sturmwind und Orgrimmar haben ihre schiffbrüchigen Helden nicht vergessen, auch giert es ihnen nach der Kontrolle über Pandaria. Beide Fraktionen Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Horde